


The Fall of Azazel

by AllFictionWriter_82 (One_Chicago_Fan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Powers (Supernatural), Car Sex, Dean and Karael hook-up before her secret is out, Demon Powers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hunters & Hunting, Karael helps the Winchesters, Karael is Half-Angel, Karael is Half-Demon, Karael is Supernatural, Karael is friends with the Winchesters, Karael is hiding from the Angels and Demons, Karael is keeping a secret, Oral Sex, Quote: Saving people hunting things (Supernatural), Romance, Sam finds out First, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Starts at Episode 12: Faith, Supernatural Creatures, This story will follow some of Season 1 and most of Season 2, Vaginal Sex, starts at season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Chicago_Fan/pseuds/AllFictionWriter_82
Summary: Kari isn't your usual hunter...in fact, she's not really a hunter at all. Her real name is Karael. She is known as a half-angel/half-demon hybrid. She has spent the first few hundred years being ping-ponged between Heaven and Hell trying to be used against the other. Now, she's free and she vows to help people, keeping them safe and to never be captured again.Then she meets Dean and Sam Winchester...and everything she's done goes out the window to help them take down the demon that killed their mother. From the moment that she and Dean meet they have a connection. She and Sam start a friendship. Soon the 3 of them are a team fighting the supernatural together. But what will happen when her secret is found out? How will they react when they find out that Kari and Azazel have a history...a very tragic history? Will she lose the only true friends she's ever had?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Karael, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character, Sam Winchester & Karael, Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Fall of Azazel

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/50551959552/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/50551116353/in/dateposted-public/)

Karael 

Nickname: Kari (by humans)

Species: Half-Angel/Half-Demon

Age: 660 years old (as of 2005)

Age she looks like: 24

She had spent 310 years being tossed back and forth between Heaven and Hell. She was tortured into doing things by both factions until someone set her free. 

Now 350 years later, she has roamed the Earth helping humans and staying under the radar. Very few humans know what she is. Most are dead now.

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/50551980912/in/dateposted-public/)

This is what her eyes look like in her 'Hybrid-Mode' as she calls herself. They glow when she uses her powers

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/50552017412/in/dateposted-public/)

Her 1967 Ford Mustang Convertible. She loves this car.


End file.
